


Food of the Gods

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Outdoor Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen) </p><p>Prompt words: domestic, breakfast, sleepy, morning,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of the Gods

Jane awoke to the sun slowly rising over the horizon, filling the sky with a wash of bright fresh colours; she smiled and stretched, eyes tracking over the orangey-blue hues of an early desert morning. The covers that had been tucked tightly around her body with that one swift movement fell away, to bunch around her middle. She had vague memories of Thor towering over her in the night, of surprisingly gentle hands tucking the soft blanket about her and his gentle voice bidding her goodnight, before she‘d fallen into sleep‘s deep and dreamless embrace. 

She sat, arms stretched high above her head, fingers flexing in an unconscious grab at the sky, before her hands fell into her blanket covered lap. She smiled when more memories filtered through to her slowly waking memory, of Thor making love to her beneath the stars, every gesture, every thrust, every caress gentle as though Thor thought that he might break her. She shivered with the aftermath of remembered pleasure, hands instinctively wrapping around her body as though that one gesture could trap pleasant memories inside her forever. Thor had proven himself to be a very tender, very considerate lover; Jane wouldn’t have expected less of him, judging from the softness in his eyes whenever he looked upon her. 

“Good morning, fair maiden. I see that I have encountered you in a very good mood,” rumbled a familiar voice nearby.

Jane embarrassed herself with a startled shriek, head whipping around and up to take in the sheer height of Thor. He stepped a little closer when she squinted, effectively shielding her from the glare of the early morning sun, before he bent to place a warm plate in her lap.

“Eggs and bacon on toast for my lady,” he said, proudly, before he dropped a gentle kiss against her mouth.

Jane’s eyes closed as she responded, the weight of Thor’s hand against the back of her neck making her feel small. She was smiling when he drew away; his smile in return was worth the embarrassment of her earlier startled shriek. 

“It certainly is a good morning indeed,” she agreed, as Thor settled beside her. “Did you make this yourself?” 

His hand rested immediately and almost possessively against her thigh, thumb rubbing small circles just above the curve of her knee. 

“Aye, but Erik had to tell me how you liked your bacon,” Thor said, with a smile at her. 

“I never realized that you’d be so domestic,” she said, as she lifted a forkful of scrambled eggs up to her mouth.

Thor merely smiled, and watched as she sampled the fruits of his cooking, eyes rolling up at the early morning sky as the tastes flooded her tongue. 

“Don’t tell Erik but you’re a better cook than he is,” she said, holding one finger up to her mouth to indicate secrecy.

Thor’s chuckle rumbled in his chest, and he shrugged easily.

“Our little secret,” he agreed. 

“Try some?” Jane asked, holding her fork to his mouth, laden with egg, and perfectly crisped toast. 

Thor kept his gaze on her as he slid the food from the tines of the fork, pink tip of his tongue peeking from between his lips momentarily as he licked away stray dabs of egg from around his mouth. He smiled and opened his mouth again, silently begging for more. Jane gave him a forkful of bacon that time, watching as he slowly chewed while sampling some of the perfectly cooked rashers for herself. They sat in silence as they ate, Jane hand-feeding Thor on occasion, while Thor’s hand upon her thigh was a very welcome weight indeed. 

All too soon, the food had been consumed, and Thor was standing, hand held out to take the empty plate from Jane. He smiled at her, before heading back to the RV parked nearby; Jane followed his progress, gaze resting upon the thunder god’s easy swagger and the way that his jeans clung to his hips and ass in snug lines. Thor looked back once and grinned at her, before plunging inside the dark interior of the RV; Jane was left with cosy memories of the night before, of the way that Thor had fitted against her, hands warm and comforting against the swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips, his soft murmurs of her name as he came and the way that his hair had tickled against her face in a soft curtain. She shivered pleasurably again and stared up at the sky, which brightened ever further into full daylight by the second.


End file.
